Jester
by Jacovy
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were happily going out, when a new girl named Sakura comes and joins the class. Amu sees Ikuto kissing her in the back of the school and changes into Amulet Jester, a sadistic person. Will they ever get to change Amu back again? Lotsa Amuto 2 shot
1. Chapter 1

**Jazzi: Hiya! I know the grammars bad but I did this a long time ago, I know it's rushed, but like I said I did this a long time ago, and I like the plot :P**

**Amu: Don't stress yourself**

**Ikuto: STRESS YOURSELF, DIE! !**

**Amu & Jazzi: Weirdo**

**Miki: *pops out of nowhere* Jazzi-chan does not own anything! Except the OC, which she hates, but she HAS to make it for this story**

**Sakura: Hey!**

(Ikuto's POV)

I love seeing Amu's laughing face. Right now, we were linking arms, walking to class. The bell rang.

"Oh shoot" I said, quickly speeding up my pace, dragging Amu behind me. Amu abruptly stopped laughing.

"Oh, not again." She mumbled. But of course we were late.

We banged the door opened, to reveal Nikaidou and this girl, lemme say, she looked…..hot? No, boiling.

Shoot, I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts, I already have a girlfriend! But, that's really true.

She had long creamy blonde hair, with sparkly blue eyes, let's say, every boy's dream girl.

"Please welcome Sakura Sato, class" Nikaidou said, proudly.

I snapped out of my daze. Amu stared at me worryingly, I stared back at the girl named Sakura, she looked at me with her kind blue eyes, such an angel. Let's say I really want her to be mine right now. But I also want Amu, just not as much.

(Amu POV)

I saw Ikuto gazing at that girl with lovingly eyes. Why hadn't I seen them before? All he ever did was tease me, with those perverted eyes, not these kind, loving, gentle eyes. He looked at her like she was straight from Heaven, and me? Just another normal fan girl, at least right now. Let's say, I was jealous?

"Sit down, Himamori-san, and Tsukiyoni-san" Nikaidou-sensei said, calmly.

"It's Hi_n_amori" I sputtered angrily for the millionth time. I really not angry, just afraid, that Ikuto will dump me for that Sakura girl.

"Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said, I think he's still in daze.

We sat down, as the boring class time past. Ikuto walked up to Sakura, me, being the non over protective girlfriend, tried to not get jealous. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, and he walked off with her. He mouthed "I'll see you later, love you" But I knew those 2 words were fake.

(Normal POV)

Amu went to where the gang was and stomped over to their direction.

"What happened, Amu? Did my brother do something to you?" Utau asked, Amu looking pretty upset, and Ikuto not following her like a puppy, is not normal.

"You're brother went with somebody else." Amu looked like she was going to break down any second.

"I AM SO GOING TO BEAT HIM UP!" Utau and Rima yelled, while consoling the sulking Amu. They sat back down, obviously aware that they caught the whole cafeteria's attention.

They searched for Ikuto until they went to the Sakura tree to see Sakura and Ikuto making out. Amu paled, and broke running off into another direction.

"Amu-chan you know what you want to do" a creepy voice said.

"Yes, I do" Amu said, wiping her tears away and grinned sadistically, obviously being controlled. But it didn't matter to her, her whole life is gone. (Sorry, if it seems like the story 'One Time' by keraii it's really good, you should read it too)

The Humpty lock lifted her up, bringing her to the darkness.

"CHARA CHANGE!" the creepy voice said again. (The X egg's voice)

Amu transformed into a creepy looking joker, with little bags under her now dull honey orbs. She had a pointy hat with all the colors of her charas, except duller. She had a poofy part for her pants, all are the same dull color, yellow, blue, green, and red. Her shoes were pointy, and had bells on them. She smiled sadistically, and announced

"Charanari: Amulet Joker/Jester" she said, grinning creeply, but widely.

She walked over to Ikuto and Sakura who was kissing. "You had your fun now, didn't you? Little Amu's not here, so we can kiss Sakura can we?" she said, with a creepy echo.

"A-Amu?" he whispered.


	2. Truth

"W-Wait! Amu! I-I can explain!" Ikuto pleaded.

_Flashback_

"_I-Ikuto!" Sakura widened her eyes. "Ikuto! You're really here!" she hugged him._

"_Sakura, get off." He said, between gritted teeth._

"_B-But we haven't seen each other. Remember we are lovers!" she exclaimed._

"_Were," Ikuto corrected. "Until you cheated on me."_

"_Iku-koi, I'm sorry. Start over?" she pleaded._

"_I already have a girlfriend. You're choice. You're loss." He said, gently pushing her away._

"_What? That pink haired ugly chick? I can give you more than she can! She has a flat chest!" Sakura pointed out._

"_I don't care about that. I don't want to date another slut like you."_

"_Fine." She grumbled, then she grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his._

_End of flash back_

"Amu please, believe me!" Ikuto pleaded. Rima looked at Ikuto with shock.

"Amu. Just… stop right now. He can be forgiven." Rima pleaded.

"_Amu. Don't stop. Hatred is the power."_ The dark side of her hissed.

"Don't listen, AMU!" Ikuto's voice rang through Amu.

"_Stop! You'll regret this!_" the dark side of her hissed again.

Amu's frail body dropped below, but Ikuto caught her.

"Silly girl." He mumbled.

"Ikuto?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yes?" he asked.

"PUT ME DOWN PERVERT!" she screamed. He smiled.

**I know this is lame and rushed, but I really want to finish all my stories. :P Fast**


End file.
